


Sunshine in the House

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Playing, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn't expected laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the House

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: "things you said after you kissed me"
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/130988648887/14-for-hannibalwill-please)

Will hadn't expected laughter -- sprawled on the floor beneath Hannibal, a wild pretzel of limbs and bodies. Their huffs of breath, completely out of time with the hissing and spitting of unattended pots in the kitchen.

It had started with a kiss as they made dinner, followed by Will smacking Hannibal in the ass with a wooden spoon. Hannibal had sprung after Will, Will had dashed out of reach, leading them to chasing and being caught, wrestling and the frenzied tumble which found them knotted up on the living room floor.  

Hannibal growled, pressing the full length and weight of his body down, before pinning Will's hands over his head.

"Now I have you trapped, you little terror."

Will snapped at him, baring his teeth.

" _Little_?" He arced against Hannibal, but couldn't displace him.

Hannibal pressed back, their thighs rubbing together. Will wondered if things would go  _that_ way: an entirely different snarl of limbs and bodies.

Instead Hannibal laughed -- no --  _giggled._

His grip loosened enough for Will to wriggle out, until he sat astride Hannibal.

"Have mercy, Will," Hannibal said, but didn't sound at all like he meant it.

"Mercy?" Will hissed. " _Mercy_? There is no  _mercy_ here."

He rucked Hannibal's disheveled shirt, exposing the bare skin of his stomach. His hands spread across that delicate skin, fingers curling as he tickled Hannibal.

Hannibal bucked and snorted, but wasn't even trying. He just lay there, letting Will tickle him until they were both laughing and crying.

Will rolled onto the floor next to Hannibal. There certainly was something smoking in the kitchen. It didn't matter. Hannibal looked calm, peaceful. He was smiling.

In all his dreams and fantasies about running away with Hannibal, Will had never imagined this.

**Author's Note:**

> "A good laugh is sunshine in the house." -- William Thackeray


End file.
